


Need You Now

by deansperrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Depressed Dean, Implied Mpreg, Implied Smut, M/M, Sad Dean, Sam Abandons Pregnant Dean, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Self-Doubt, Smut, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, stanford!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based off "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
> Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.
> 
> And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
> For me it happens all the time.
> 
> It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
> And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
> And I don't know how I can do without.  
> I just need you now  
> I just need you now.  
> Oh, baby, I need you now.

Five months.

It's been five months without Sam. Five months since Sam walked out that door without looking back. Five months since the last time Dean felt him inside, five months since the last time Dean kissed him, five months since the last time he held him. Five months without the father of his baby. 

Five long and hard months without anyone really. 

John abandoned him the moment Dean found out he was pregnant. Called him scum and a faggot, plus called the baby an incestuous disorder. Dean was left alone by his father and his lover, to raise his little baby by himself. 

Dean knew he shouldn't be drinking. He knew it could hurt his baby. But he was hurting. He missed Sam. He missed his Sammy. Dean wished Sam would come walking in, carrying takeout from a diner, the two cuddled up later that night. Dean wished Sam would hold his belly and talk to their baby, he wished Sam was here to be as excited as Dean was for the baby. Dean just wished Sam was here. 

But he wasn't.

John told him he wasn't allowed back. 

And Sam listened. 

He always fucking listened when it was a bad thing.

Dean sips the whiskey some more, staring at his phone. His heart said to call, but his brain said not to. He couldn't go through more heartbreak and disappointment. But his mother always taught him to go with his heart, because your brain could try and trick you. So when Dean grabs his phone and calls Sam, he prepares for a voicemail. 

But he was surprised to be answered.

"Hello?" Sam says sleepily

"Heya Sammy," Dean says quietly, holding back his tears

"Dean?" Sam repeats, sounding more alert

"It's me. I'm sorry I'm bothering you. I know I said I wasn't gonna call, but my heart won over," Dean rambles

"Dean..." Sam sighs, "I'm with Jessica," 

"I was your first love. I was your first. Don't leave me. Don't leave your baby," Dean sobs

"B-baby?" Sam stutters

"I'm pregnant, Sammy. Have been since you left. Never got to tell you because you left me." Dean splutters

"Oh my god, Dean. Dean, I'm coming home. Where are you and dad?" Sam asks

"I haven't seen Dad in months. He abandoned me when he found out about the baby," Dean laughs dryly 

"Dean, baby, I'm sorry. I'm coming home." Sam says, and Dean can hear him shuffling 

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you to stay." 

"Stop it, you were always good enough. I've always loved you," 

"I love you too," Dean cries

"Ssh, baby, stop crying," 

"I just need you," 

"I'm here." 

The end.


End file.
